All I Want
by Classy Abigail
Summary: It was all the stupid blizzard's fault, and now Yuugi's perfectly planned Christmas Eve lay in shambles around him. If only Yami would pick up the pieces. Rated for suggestive, non-explicit themes. AU. Puzzleshipping. Happy Holidays!


It was snowing. Correction, it was blizzarding. From outside his living room window, all Yuugi could see was white broken occasionally by a glimpse of brown from trees that hadn't been covered with the damn powdery stuff yet. The car in his driveway was unrecognizable under all the snow; Yuugi couldn't even see the bright red paint of his pride and joy anymore. He sighed, turning from the scene to look around at his cozy living room. The fireplace was burning hotly, and the pillows on the expensive leather couch were all fluffed up. The lights were dimmed to a calm glow, and a vanilla scented candle burned slowly on the coffee table.

Yuugi merely scowled at it all. His hard work making his living room as inviting and relaxing as possible was all for nothing, as the weather just had to throw a curveball into his carefully laid plans.

Tonight was Christmas Eve, and he had planned on spending it with his boyfriend of two years; planned being the keyword. First the snow had begun to fall. Yuugi wasn't too concerned with it at first. On the contrary, he thought a little snow on Christmas Eve would be perfect for his little get-together with Yami. Then, the snow began to fall harder, and the power to the house had suddenly cut off. He had assumed that someone had run into a telephone poll somewhere or something. Anyway, that hadn't been so bad, except now there was no way Yami could reach him or vice versa. And, of course, the road conditions grew worse and worse as the time passed, and now Yuugi was sure that his boyfriend would need a team of sled dogs to reach his house. He couldn't call and cancel their plans because he had no phone, but the man was sure that Yami wasn't crazy enough to attempt to come over in spite of the weather.

Throwing himself down onto the couch, Yuugi glared at the fire in the fireplace until his eyes hurt. "Stupid snow," he muttered angrily, "Stupid telephone. Stupid nature. Stupid Christmas." He tugged at the sleeve of his wooly sweater, redirecting his hatred towards it. "Stupid itchy sweater. Stupid Grandma. Stupid ugly deer pattern."

Something in the house made a loud dinging noise, and Yuugi glared at the ceiling. "Stupid oven."

He stood up and padded out of the living room into his tiny kitchen, grabbing the oven mitts off of the counter and slipping them on. A blast of hot air hit his face as he quickly opened the door, took out the pan of cookies, and slammed it shut again. Putting it on the stovetop to cool, Yuugi continued to glare at it. "Stupid oven with its stupid heat and its stupid cookies." They were peanut butter cookies. Yami's favorite.

Shuffling back into the living room, Yuugi sat down hard on the floor directly in front of the fire. He realized he was throwing a tantrum, but he didn't care. He had planned this day perfectly, and the one thing that had gone wrong was, naturally, the most important thing. He glanced at the clock on the mantle above the fireplace, scowling at it. The time was eleven thirty. Yami was supposed to have been over at ten thirty. "Stupid time," he remarked, though his heart wasn't quite in it anymore. He really couldn't blame his boyfriend for not braving the dangerous conditions just to see him no matter how much he wished he would.

A faint sound broke through Yuugi's brooding, making him jump slightly. He listened carefully, and a few seconds later he heard it again, louder this time.

_Knock knock._

Yuugi sprang up, rushing to the door as fast as he could. He slipped and slid on the freshly polished floor in the hallway, slamming his hands into the door to keep from hitting his head off of it. Undoing the lock, he ripped the door open and came face to face with a huge stack of winter clothing. "Uhh…"

"Fuck's sake, it's cold," the pile said, pushing past Yuugi to escape the blizzard. Wait. Piles didn't talk. Nor did they move on their own. It began peeling off layers to reveal a very disgruntled person underneath.

"Yami!" Yuugi exclaimed. He wanted to hug the other man but thought better of it as he didn't want his stupid, itchy sweater to get wet and simply settled for waving his arms around a little. "You came after all!"

Yami slipped off his winter parka and gloves, rubbing his fingers against his face. "It's Christmas," he stated simply, kicking off his boots, "And It's not like I told you I wasn't coming, right?"

"Uhh, yeah, but it's kind of impossible out there right now." Yuugi looked over his shoulder, checking to see that it was still a frozen hell outside his window. Yup. Still frozen. Still hell. "I didn't think you would get a car to go through all that snow."

Now completely uncovered, Yami straightened the sleeves of his tight, black turtleneck shirt before turning to face his boyfriend, amusement sparkling in his eyes. "Who says I drove?" he asked cheekily.

Yuugi put on a look of absolute horror. He latched his hands onto Yami's arm, squeezing it hard. "You walked here?" he screeched.

"I had to see you, Yuugi!" Yami protested, wincing as the smaller man's nails dug into his skin. "I wasn't going to let a few flurries stop me from seeing you tonight."

Yuugi was about to retort with an indignant "a few flurries?" when a pair of cold lips crashed over his. It was an odd sensation, to be sure. Yami's lips were chapped and freezing cold from his walk over, yet the inside of his mouth was incredibly warm. He slid his tongue into his boyfriend's heat, barely suppressing a lusty moan as shockingly cold hands found their way under his sweater. An arousing contrast, to be sure.

"Damn, you're warm," Yami whispered against his lips, nipping gently at the soft, pink skin.

"You're freezing," Yuugi murmured back, sliding his hands up his boyfriend's chest, feeling the hardened muscles beneath the fabric of his shirt.

"Warm me up, then," Yami suggested, turning his head so that he could plunge his tongue deeper into Yuugi's mouth, sliding it across the other man's tongue sensually.

Yuugi gasped into Yami's mouth, taken by surprise by his sudden forcefulness. Shuddering, he ran his hands along Yami's shoulders and arms as cold fingers pinched and rolled his nipples. "Yami," Yuugi moaned, gripping his shoulder's roughly, "I-I can't… Stay standing." His knees must have turned into jelly because that's what he felt like he was standing on.

He allowed his boyfriend to support his weight as they moved into his living room. Yami laid Yuugi down on the couch gently before positioning himself over the smaller. With a little sigh of approval, Yuugi threaded his fingers through Yami's thick, spiked, black hair. "I really didn't think you'd show up."

Yami nuzzled his nose into Yuugi's neck, pressing hot, open mouthed kisses to it. Yuugi squirmed under him, making all sorts of appreciative, sexy noises that had an obvious physical reaction on his partner. "Yuugi," he breathed, grinding his hips against Yuugi's.

"Yami," Yuugi moaned, wrapping his legs around the elder's waist. The delicious friction had his vision swimming. "I need you."

After Yami's self-control abandoned him for a while, they laid together on the floor with their backs against the foot of the couch, covered by only a thick quilt. Two pairs of tired eyes rimmed with smudged, black make-up stared as if in a trance at the fire crackling in the fireplace. Yami held Yuugi possessively by the waist, burying his face in the smaller man's hair. Yuugi let his head loll back on Yami's shoulder, too exhausted to even bother supporting his own body weight.

Yami hummed quietly in thought to himself. "Yuugi?" he asked.

"… Yes?" Yuugi asked after a few seconds, tilting his head a little farther back so that he could see his boyfriend. The look of love in Yami's eyes made Yuugi's heart beat a little faster. Damn, he was lucky.

"Merry Christmas, love."

The low rumbling of Yami's vocal chords did funny things to Yuugi's brain. Just like whenever he ate chocolate or folded his laundry. He felt happy, truly happy, at that exact moment, and he decided that maybe Yami's voice was better than eating chocolate or doing laundry. "Merry Christmas indeed."

End

* * *

**A/N:**

Ho ho ho, you bags of ho! This year's Christmas oneshot may not be as funny and/or adorable as last year's oneshots, but it does have a lot more making out! See what I do for you? I hope it cheered you up a little and brightened your day somewhat. Feedback is always appreciated and met with love, as usual. Have a merry Christmas (or whatever holiday you celebrate)!

... And a smutty New Year!


End file.
